501-Z Police/Security Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Designed by the SoroSuub Corporation, the 501-Z Police/Security Droid is an advanced Droid model with multiple capabilities. In addition to being a combat-ready Droid capable of suppressing even the most violent criminals, the 501-Z can act in a number of the same roles that biological police officers and security experts fill. The 501-Z has an exceptional capacity for Human-cyborg interactions (And some say that the Droid's brain was based on a Protocol Droid's design) and functions well alongside living beings, both as a comrade and as their defender. Additionally, the 501-Z boasts advanced software that allows it to evaluate an enemy's tactics in the middle of a fight and adjust accordingly; unlike some other combat-capable Droids, the 501-Z is far from single-minded when engaging an enemy. Furthermore, the Droid is programmed with a wide array of investigative techniques and tracking skills, allowing it to assist living police officers or security experts in the pursuit and capture of escaping criminals. 501-Z Police/Security Droid Encounters Since a Security Droid or Police Droid is concerned with upholding the law and protecting people and places from those who would do them harm, a Security Droid functions well as a member of a biological police squad or security team. However, Police Droids are so expensive that most organizations can afford to keep only one or two on staff. The 501-Z has such sophisticated programming that it is often regarded as just another member of the security force or police unit it is attached to; many living beings develop camaraderie and working relationships with the 501-Z, and during most encounters they act (And are treated) just like a nonDroid police officer. Security Droids also work well with other Droids, particularly Probe Droids (Which can be used to find criminals and their hideouts), Patrol Droids (Which often accompany a Security Droid on patrol), and Seeker Droids (Which serve as both observers and combat assistants). A typical police response unit might include several Police Officers, a 501-Z Police/Security Droid, and a Mark VII "Inquisitor" Seeker Droid. The 501-Z often uses its Harm's Way talent to keep its fellow police officers alive in the heat of combat, and it has a high enough Perception Skill bonus that very few enemies will ever catch it unaware. 501-Z Police/Security Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. 501-Z Police/Security Droid Statistics (CL 10) Medium 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 7/Scout 3 Force Points: 1 Initiative: '''+11; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +19 Languages: Basic, Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 26), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 22 Hit Points: 76, Damage Threshold: 26; Shake It Off Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: 6 Squares (Walking); Expert Tracker, Powerful Charge Melee: 'Stun Baton +14 (2d6+9 (Stun)) '''Melee: 'Stun Baton +18 (2d6+14 (Stun)) with Powerful Charge 'Ranged: 'Stun Pistol +10 (3d6+5 (Stun)) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+9; 'Grab: '+13 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Special Actions: [[Battle Analysis|'Battle Analysis']], [[Harm's Way|'Harm's Way']] Base Stats Abilities: Strength 18, Dexterity 12, Constitution -, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 14, Charisma 13 Talents: [[Acute Senses|'Acute Senses']], Armored Defense, Battle Analysis, Expert Tracker, Harm's Way, Improved Armored Defense Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Point-Blank Shot, Powerful Charge, Precise Shot, Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Training (Perception), Skill Training (Survival), Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +10, Initiative +11, Knowledge (Tactics) +10, Perception, +19 (May reroll, must take second result), Survival +12 Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion, Basic Processor, 2 Hand Appendages, Improved Sensor Package, Internal Comlink, Locked Access, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Stun Baton, Stun Pistol, Holorecorder, Holoprojector, Duranium Plating (Droid Armor; +8 Reflex) Availability: Restricted; Cost: 14,000 credits